


Hurt me like You Love me

by Whistlelark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Language, M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlelark/pseuds/Whistlelark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just smut. Selfish, relentless, greedy, smut while I take a tiny break from ‘Splitting Butterflies,’ to rewatch seasons 2 & 3 (I want to get a better feel for the characters at that time) So in the mean-time. Enjoy this little one-shot instead!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hurt me like You Love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. Selfish, relentless, greedy, smut while I take a tiny break from ‘Splitting Butterflies,’ to rewatch seasons 2 & 3 (I want to get a better feel for the characters at that time) So in the mean-time. Enjoy this little one-shot instead!

Everything seemed to have led them to this moment. All part of a greater scheme.

Lori’s death, Merle’s death, and most recently, the death of Beth Greene.

But even with all of the death, and all of the loss, there were still momentarily glimmers of light, even in this broken and desolate world that emerged after the outbreak.

For days, all Daryl had been able to think about was how it had felt to carry the weight of Beth’s lifeless body in his arms, the sound of Maggie’s screaming as she collapsed to her knees, and the most prevalent above all, the sight of Beth’s head snapping back as a spray of blood gushed from beneath the locks of her golden hair. He would never tell anyone about the nightmares, the way this scene played through his head over and over. It was a pain that he didn’t know how to ignore, didn’t know how to handle alone.

The good thing was though, that he wasn’t alone, and he’d never be alone again.

“H…Harder,” Came a low grunt from a pair of chapped lips, tongue sneaking out to the corner to wet them, but it do much good as he tossed his head back and moaned instead when his plea was answered with a firm snap of hips against his backside.

Daryl’s eyes rolled in bliss before screwing themselves shut in delirious pleasure, the likes that he’d long forgotten and given hope on. What with the world tearing itself to pieces, getting a little action, a little release had become a luxury. His worn hands dug deep into the clean sheets underneath him, unkempt nails popping a seam or two, he was sure that there was a smear of dirt where his chest was, but neither of them cared, “Fu-uck, Rick!” A deep moan churned in his chest as he tilted his head to the side, he was face down among the covers, hips lifted behind himself, having been stripped of their garments quite some time ago. 

The man behind him shifted his weight and moved a hand over the back of one of Daryl’s, squeezing tightly as if to provide assurance that the ach would fade. Rick’s free hand was stationed at Daryl’s hip, leaving marks from his fingernails as he tugged Daryl back by his hip to meet his thrusts, “Jesus, Daryl, you’re so tight…” Rick’s voice was breathless as he laid himself against Daryl’s back, trying to keep his rhythm smooth, wanting to make this easy for Daryl.

Daryl didn’t think all the lube and fingering in the world ever could have gotten him ready for this, “Ngh, the fuck you expectin’” Daryl hissed, a broken whimper catching in his throat as Rick’s hips rolled against him, pressing the deceptively large member even deeper inside of him, nearly bringing tears to his eyes, “Ain’t ever been…ah…Fucked in the ass ‘fore,”

Rick chuckled in the back of his throat, pressing his nose to the back of Daryl’s neck, “I know…and you have no idea….what a turn on that is,” Rick tipped his head, pressing a tender kiss just below Daryl’s ear, “You need me to slow down?” Rick’s hips reflexively slowed as he pressed forward, coming to a momentary halt, allowing Daryl the chance to catch his breath, to adjust to the foreign sensations. However, he was met with resistance, Daryl stubbornly pushed himself back on his knees, towards Rick’s throbbing piece.

“Don’t you d-dare fucking stop,” Daryl barked out, turning his hand to squeeze Rick’s palm with his own.

Rick gasped in surprise at the motion, answering with a fluid rock of his hips, enough to push Daryl flat against the bed, speaking against the damp curtain of his hair, “Didn’t say I was gonna stop, did I?” But before Daryl had a chance to open his mouth and quip back at Rick, the man pulled himself completely out, leaving Daryl a little shocked, and a lot peeved before Rick suddenly sunk himself back inside in one smooth, deep thrust.

Daryl’s mouth snapped open, a blissful cry bubbling from his lips. He slapped a hand over his mouth, pursing his lips together and trying to bite back a groan. True enough, they’d all been given their own houses in Alexandria, Daryl included, and they didn’t have to worry about anyone else hearing, they were alone – Rick having appeared on his doorstep well after everyone else had tucked themselves into bed. Unlike Daryl, Rick wanted to be able to hear those gasps of pleasure, those rattling whimpers, those stifled moans. 

So Rick took the initiative, and in the blink of an eye, Rick had Daryl on his back, arms above his head with Rick’s hands around his wrists. His member had slipped out of Daryl once again and now pressed against Daryl’s inner thigh. “Dammit, Rick! The fuck, man?!” Daryl struggled, bucking up against Rick’s body, urging the man back inside of him, wanting to feel that sweet release that was so so very close. Rick smirked, tightening his hands on Daryl’s wrists and leaning down to mold their mouths together, easily taking control of Daryl’s lips. Daryl had tried to bite at Rick for just a moment, until Rick’s tongue slipped against his own, tasting every inch of his mouth and lulling him back into contentment.

Daryl barely realized that one of Rick’s hands had let go of him, snaking down Daryl’s chest, feeling the curves of his ribs, the dip of his navel before traveling between their legs to grab his own thick shaft, and once against seeking the warmth of Daryl’s entrance. Daryl’s body jolted at their rejoining, at that thick head pushing through his resistances and back inside of him. Rick eased the kiss up, pulling back enough to let Daryl breathe, licking the other’s bottom lip and drawing Daryl back into a softer, easier kiss as Rick found home inside the bowman’s body. 

He couldn’t stand the idea of hurting Daryl, despite Daryl snapping at him to go harder, drive himself deeper, fucking him hard through his orgasm. It seemed to Rick that Daryl may have wanted the pain, but Rick just…didn’t know if he could fully commit to it. He wanted to give Daryl what he wanted, but at the same time, he couldn’t hurt him, not like that. 

“That’s it…You’re doing so good,” Rick grunted as he pulled back, dipping his head down to Daryl’s neck as the younger male’s eyes rolled back.

“Ngh, Faster, Rick!” Daryl hissed, snapping his hips up, only to have Rick force them back down with his own, “I-I can take it,” He groaned, his voice practically cracking.

Rick passed a hand through Daryl’s hair, as Daryl’s arms curled around his back, fingernails scraping down the toned flesh, “No…You don’t have to, Daryl…” Rick panted, feeling his hips shaking, finding it hard to hold back, “Ain’t gonna hurt you,”

Daryl cursed, jack-knifing against the sheets, “Do it, just fu-fucking…do it, mmph!”

Rick could feel Daryl’s body wind tight around him, every muscle contracting, tight like a string on a guitar wound too tight, “C’mon Daryl, you’re almost there,” Rick’s breath shuddered as he adjusted Daryl’s hips, pulling them up, getting a better angle – he knew once Daryl’s head snapped back, forcing a glutral cry from his lips, Daryl’s nails biting down into his back, leaving red welts as Daryl’s legs curled impossibly tight around Rick’s hips.

Perfect. 

Daryl looked fucking perfect like this. Eyes half open, rolled back and glassy in pleasure, mouth slack and breathing frantic. Rick’s eyes caught the sight just as Daryl’s body gave in to Rick’s onslaught. Daryl’s member twitching, glistening fluid spreading thick across Daryl’s lower abdomen. Just the sight alone was enough to undo Rick, that would have done it – but the feeling of Daryl around him, fuck, that was just…that was even better. 

Rick moaned pressing himself hard against Daryl, driving himself deep as he reached his end, feeling his release inside of Daryl, was so much better than it had even been with Lori. And the worst thing was, that he didn’t even regret that thought. 

They both fell limp as they came down from their highs. Daryl’s head remained tipped back, his hands under his head, fingers laced as Rick slowly pulled out of him, only to take a spot right next to him, he pulled Daryl into his arms and closed his eyes as he sighed. There was a moment of silence as Daryl got himself comfortable, head resting against Rick’s chest, making it tickle when Daryl spoke – the scruffle of his chin scraping against Rick’s skin.

“Anyone asks, you’re the bitch,” 

Daryl grumbled as sleep overtook him, Rick only chuckled and followed suit.


End file.
